


World Building

by 2trangerMcDanger



Series: Humanstuck Solkat BS [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BPMD mentions, Drug Use Mentions, F/M, Just Headcanons, M/M, Marijuana Mentions, Not Actually A Story, Other, PTSD mentions, just a bunch of silly headcanons based around the smut fic i wrote, not a fanfiction or anything really, regardless i hope you enjoy them, who knows maybe ill write more for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: Just some silly Humanstuck headcanons from a previous smut fic





	

  
Both Sollux and Karkat take medication. Sollux for bipolar manic depression and Karkat for PTSD.

  
Karkat's PTSD comes from an assault when he was twelve. He was walking home alone, was jumped, and stabbed in the stomach. Even at the age of 21, he can't look men clad in nothing but black in the eye even with medicine.  
Karkat has hemophobia from the same incident and also a car accident that took his older brother when he was sixteen.

  
Karkat pretends not to miss Kankri because the two did not get along but does dearly. Sollux, Kanaya and Karkat's family are the only people that know.

  
Sollux is colorblind, only seeing in colors red and blue, and other colors directly associated (ie. Dirty mixtures of the two).

  
The reason he loves the separate colors so much is because theyre the only colors that were clear to him as a child first learning colors.

Sollux prefers the term "guy" when describing himself because he doesn't feel he fits the role of "man" but hes definitely not a "boy."  
Karkat, however, will fight someone for the title of a man.

  
Karkat will walk around the house completely naked, unless home alone, whereas Sollux will wrap a towel around his entire body to cover himself.  
Karkat tends to stretch himself out whereas Sollux curls himself up. This contrast is perfect for Sollux curling up on top of, or around Karkat.

 

Sollux loves shoulder/neck rubs whereas Karkat loves his hair played with.

  
Karkat shaves his chest.

  
Sollux shaves his legs.

  
Both Karkat and Sollux love colder seasons and temperatures, although karkat prefers hotter beverages as opposed to sollux's colder beverages.  
Because of this, they have both a hot water heater and at least three ice trays in the freezer.

  
During their senior year of high school, the two of them smoked pot together. Karkat didn't like it, Sollux secretly craves it but doesn't do any behind his back out of respect for Karkat.

  
Karkat hates smoking of any kind as well as drug use after that experience. Kankri was an influence on his stance.

  
Sollux and Aradia were a couple in early middle school before she moved overseas and passed away from an illness soon after. Sollux has no idea and just thinks they drifted apart. Being his first relationship, and therefore his first impression of relationships, he was left with slight abandonment issues and is afraid that the same will happen with anyone else he becomes romantically involved with.

  
This lead to a fear of commitment. Not because hes afraid of settling down, but he's afraid of getting invested and losing it all.

  
Karkat understands and tries not to pressure him. And honestly, is relieved that he doesn't have to either.

  
Karkat enjoys the idea and process of dating (ie. Going out on dates and acting like a young couple) and is afraid that things like marriage will make things like that stale and boring.

  
Despite "studying" romance and relationships, Karkat is still clumsy and falls short on execution when it comes to romantic ideas/date nights.

  
Sollux always has great ideas on how to "woo" his partner but is too afraid to actually attempt them. More often than not, he'll start something and back out. 

Sollux's first kiss was Feferi performing CPR on him when they were 12. She was volunteering as a life guard for the summer. (He counts it, Karkat does not) 

  
Karkat also takes medicine to help him sleep.


End file.
